Waiting
by Jace loves me
Summary: My phone is always in my hand. And when it's not in my hand, it's always right next to me. I can't stand to have it not near me. What if he texts? Rated K , One-Shot, True Story, Tell me what you guys think. Thanks.


**Hey guys!**

 **So I keep getting bored when I started writing the next chapter of my other story, so I decided to write this. This is a one-shot.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!** **J**

Chapter one

My phone is always in my hand. And when it's not in my hand, it's always right next to me. I can't stand to have it not near me. What if he texts?

I text him 24/7, and he recently asked me to be his girlfriend. We've been best friends for over a year. He is my first kiss, my first real boyfriend. He tells me he cares about me. He tells me he loves me, but why doesn't he text me?

He told me he'd text me in the morning when he said goodnight. It's the past morning and I still haven't heard anything from my ghost of a boyfriend. I love him, and he loves me, but I can't help but wonder….

He tells me that I'm his first thought in the morning and his last thought before he goes to sleep, unless the thought of me follows him to his dreams. He says he misses me right after seeing me. He says that he can't wait to see me, to hold my hand, to hug me, to cuddle with me, to kiss me again. He says I'm all he needs to feel complete.

I ask him what will happen if we ever broke up, because nothing is for sure, and he says that we would still be friends. As long as we can still hug and cuddle. I told him we could because I don't want to give that part of us up, and if that's all that he wants to keep being friends, I'll do it. I'd do anything to keep him in my life. He doesn't even know how much I need him.

I love him more than you would ever think. I never expected to love him like this or to be with him like this, but it did. And I wouldn't take it back for anything. He's amazing. He understands me and he know how to comfort me and how to calm me down when I'm mad. We always say what the other is thinking, and we know each other way too well. We know each other like the back of our hand. We are each other's other half.

He told me that one day he wants to marry me, he want to have kids with me. He said he can't wait to sleep in the same bed as me, that all he thinks about at night when he's laying in his own bed, is holding me in his arms while we both fall into a dreamful sleep. He said he'll protect me from the other boys, the ones that are mean, the ones that want to hurt girls like me and he won't ever hurt me. But maybe that's what he's doing by not texting back.

I feel like crying even though I shouldn't be crying over a boy. I can survive on my own, but can I live?

I miss him more than he would ever know, and maybe I'm clingy for wanting to talk to him every second of every day, but he says he wants to too. Maybe he only says that to make me feel better. Maybe he doesn't mean the 'I love you's' or the 'I can't wait to see you's'. I don't want my heart to be broken again. I've been there, I've done that, I hated it.

I cry seldomly now. I have cried about him before. Like the time he said that he was in so much pain at home, and just wanted to die. I talked him out of it, like every other time he's said that he wants to die. I tell him how important to me he is, and I tell him that I couldn't live without him now. It would hurt too much because here I am, crying about him not texting me back.

He was busy on Friday, and then busy on Saturday and when he was supposed to be back on Sunday he was gone again. It's Monday, and he promised he'd see me today. But I haven't talked to him hardly at all since Saturday morning.

I texted him about twenty minutes ago, and I still haven't heard anything back. I sigh and sat back against my couch watching reruns of _Love it or List it._

I've given up on the possibility of him texting me back. He never forgets about me. Maybe he has. Maybe I won't talk to him for the rest of the day. I know he hates his home life, and I am glad that he's able to get away from them, but I hate not being able to talk to him. And he said I'd see him today. I know as it get later and later that I won't see him today.

And even though that thought of not being able to see him today kills me inside, I would be fine if I could talk to him in some way. I just want to talk to him.

And maybe I care more than he does, but I always text him back immediately. I drop everything to just text him back. He doesn't. Sometimes it takes over an hour for him to text me back. Sometimes he just doesn't text me back. I miss him. And so I'll keep waiting….

Waiting….

Waiting…..

 **Okay, so that's it.**

 **This is a true story. It's based on things happening in my life right now. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks.**

 **-Jace loves me.**


End file.
